


These Things

by PitilessNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitilessNightmare/pseuds/PitilessNightmare
Summary: En una mañana soleada de una noche luego de año nuevo, a un cierto chico se le ocurrió hacer un gesto amigable para acompañar a su mejor amigo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Debido a lo nueva en este espacio, daré un momento breve para presentarme ante ustedes. Escogí este fanfic escrito en el 2014 para adentrarme aquí en modo de bienvenida, ya que es corto y de capítulo único. Una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero de todo corazón que les agrade, ¡así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!
> 
> El título fue tomado de la canción These Things (Estas Cosas), de Fuel. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, y la canción en cuestión tampoco. ¡Muchos saludos!

1

 

[“… Apresúrate, apresúrate”, me gritaba. No hacía nada más que maldecir, “no hagas esto, evítalo, por ahí hay destrucción”, me decía. Corría en círculos, lo sé, me sentía perdido, pero yo conocía donde estaba. En la tempestad, mis pies me castigaban, haciéndome caer en un agujero. Me sentí vacío, como si hubieran drenado de mí todo afecto que llegase a tener. Nada hay aquí, lo sé, porque lo amargo persiste en mi boca… “por ahí hay destrucción”, me decía… Pero ni yo sabía de qué corría.]

1 de Enero, lunes.

La pluma se zarandeaba extraordinariamente apresurada, los garabatos aparecían en el cuadernillo de hojas amarillas con una letra que todos se sorprenderían al leer. El frío aire que se incorporaba por la ventana, acarició unos cabellos grasientos que revelaron en su movimiento una grafía minúscula y estrecha. Hincado de rodillas, el muchacho escribía con unos ojos que iban y venían de manera fugaz sobre el librito que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

Su nariz aguileña estaba morada por la brisa helada, y sus mejillas, curiosamente rosadas en esa piel pálida de muerto. Estaba con un chaleco grueso de color gris, que lograba disimular en algo su cuerpo delgadito que se lo arrastraría el aire matutino en cualquier milésima.

Era una mañana soleada de una noche luego de año nuevo. Los rayos del sol acariciaban tímidamente su piel, pero él no le daba mucha importancia. Su concentración en su último sueño robaba su atención, expresándolo en papel. Su ventana daba cara directa a la calle, y a esa hora aún estaba vacía, a excepción de la nieve. De vez en cuando hasta él mismo soplaba su cabello lacio azabache, no le dejaba ver la hoja, y seguía.

Él era feliz, completamente feliz desahogándose. Incluso sonreía.

Pero en este mundo hay personas que no aguantan la sensación de querer borrar esas sonrisas en las demás. Este muchacho tenía a su propio acosador personal.

Frente a su ventana abierta, silencioso, risueño, otro muchacho en silenciosas intenciones se agachó a recoger cierta cantidad de nieve y amoldarla en sus manos. Creyéndose intelectual, al incorporarse midió la longitud de la distancia e “intentó” calcular la fuerza que debía usar para crear el lanzamiento perfecto.

Retrocedió unos dos pasos, juntó aire en sus pulmones y gritó:

-¡Cuidado ahí!

El chico de la ventana, alarmado y reaccionando por reflejo, levantó la mirada para examinar por todos lados, y, al caer en cuenta allá abajo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le llegó en su propio rostro una bola de nieve que se desparramó incluso en el cuadernillo. Se quedó quieto, rojo de ira, con un calor que hasta creería que derretía el hielo. Al levantarse con dramatismo, estiró sus brazos a cada extremo de la ventana y contestó con odio:

-¡¡Maldito seas James!! -y la cerró.

James tapó su boca con la bufanda y rió despacito en el impacto, para él esto no era más que una de los tantos agradables “buenos días”, increíblemente, de su mejor amigo. Pensó, en su mente, cómo lo trataría hoy elevando sus ojos al cielo, tarareando alguna canción de esas típicas antiguas que eran pegajosas y apenas le sabía la letra. Esperó, ahí en el frío un buen rato frente de la oscura casa, pateando nieve, observando las otras casas.

Cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, sus ojos castaños por inercia se pincharon en el chico de mirada seria que por suerte no lo asesinaría. Sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y lo saludó a lo lejos, Severus era tan…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí?! -fácil de enojar.

-Pues vine a verte -respondió con simpleza sin dejarse atormentar a la vez que se alborotaba el cabello.

Cuando Snape llegó a su lado, se notó de inmediato la diferencia de estatura, y su aspecto más delicado debido a que también era más delgado y con hombros redondos. Severus no asemejaba a que ambos tuviesen la misma edad, sino que recaía en una diferencia de uno o dos años. Lo miró a los ojos, molesto todavía.

-No. -Habló otra vez-. ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Tú nunca te quedas luego de año nuevo. -Señaló de manera objetiva, con nada de agrado.

James pestañeó, sorprendido. El tono de amenaza había sido rebajado a uno de curiosidad que no ocultaba, así que se propuso a atender a la demanda.

-No quise. Siempre vamos al mismo lugar…

Y los ojos negros no le miraron más. Un susurro arrojado al aire le pareció decir “ya veo”, pero fue tan despacio que apenas lo pudo captar. Severus cerró sus ojos, y luego viró su cabeza al camino de la calle, donde a la izquierda había una curva donde se doblaba y había una enorme plaza. Señaló con un gesto para que le siguiera.

Al pasar al lado de James, le llegó a éste un extraño aroma que conocía muy bien, y que no encontraría en otro lugar más que en él. Esas fragancias que uno adquieren por el ambiente, y se entremezclaban con el esencial y original. Una suave brisa helada pasó a su rostro, y callado, en su mente se imaginó la fibra y la textura del papel, de esos libros gruesos que tanto Severus gustaba leer siempre. Se le vino a la cabeza de esos arcaicos, ya manchados, secos, y arrugados. La habitación de Snape estaba cargado con montones y montones de volúmenes de libros, enciclopedias, mitos, leyendas, de todas variedades; era como una mini biblioteca, ordenada en sus asignaturas, pero en donde también contaba una cama y otras partes de una habitación. Y no era que le gustase porque se trataba de los libros, de hecho a James no le gustaban muchos libros; y eso era porque no comprendía cómo algunas personas se las podían estar leyendo a toda hora cuando en realidad se podía salir con los amigos.

-De todas formas… -al escucharlo hablar, reaccionó a que se encontraba demasiado cerca para ser una distancia prudente-. Gracias.

Pero cuando estaba con Severus, nunca le entraban ganas de dejarlo solo.

Y hoy tampoco.


End file.
